


Hiding in plain sight

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because certain tweets looked like someone was playing games. And because Coachella.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in plain sight

"Violent Femmes, Viol…"

Chris is looking through his phone, squinting at the line-up and trying to find that and the map at the same time.

_Where the fuck are you?_

He shoots off the text while still trying to figure out where to go, hat pushed into his face, sunglasses firmly on, top swapped from the one he let himself be photographed in for diversion.

An alert beeps on his phone and he groans as he sees it's another tweet instead of a text reply.

"Well that's not fucking help…"

Suddenly he hears a familiar sound of the band he's been trying to track down and a group of people in Giants' hats nearly runs into him. They're nearly past him when he feels a hand pulling him along and a small embarrassing squeak escapes his mouth.

"Sssh," Darren puts a finger over Chris' lips and then turns back to his phone.

Chris feels the buzzing in his hand and smirks at the tweet, then looks to Darren with a raised eyebrow.

"Let them think I'm still there," Darren says and pulls Chris away, towards the VIP secluded area and they both flash their passes then slip out of sight.

"Why are you wearing more clothes than me?" Chris questions when he takes in Darren's stripy top, "You never wear more clothes… OK, never mind that," he stops when Darren's grin threatens to take over his face.

"Thing I had to go to," Darren shrugs instead, "kept tumblr off you for a while, didn't it?"

"Not quite, but it all did the trick," Chris' eyes dart around the empty corridor behind the stage.

"Over here," Darren pulls him completely out of sight, under a construction covered with tarp.

"Done this a lot?"

"No, spent half the time last year looking for corners like this," Darren laughs, "I knew I'd wear you down one day."

"I'm only here because we were stuck together until late and then you kidnapped me when I was half asleep," Chris teases, but leans into Darren's wandering hands.

"I don't remember hearing you complain at any point this week," Darren dips his head down to Chris' shoulder, "Fuck, you need to wear sleeveless tops more."

There's a noise on the other side of the cover and they both freeze for a second, almost expecting someone to bust them. As the steps fade out, Darren returns his lips to Chris' neck and when there's another sound a moment later, he doesn't stop, but puts his hand over Chris' mouth and licks up to Chris' earlobe.

"Darren," Chris breathes out when Darren lets his hand drop, fingers sliding down Chris' chest.

"You like it," Darren smiles, "don't try to pretend the idea of getting caught isn't a turn-on."

"You know it is," Chris groans as Darren presses his body closer, "but _fuck_ Darren we can't. Too much at stake."

"A little teasing doesn't hurt."

"So beyond teasing right now," Chris digs his fingers into Darren's curls, "let's get out of here."

"Did you go the camping route?" Darren questions as they peek out to see if the way out is clear.

"Not tonight," Chris laces their fingers together, "hotel. Room service. How do you feel about missing the music tonight?"

"Are you going to make it up to me?"

"Think of a suitable replacement on the way there," Chris grins and squeezes Darren's hand softly, "I'll text you the room number. The name is Naveen Campos."

"I love you," Darren grins.

"Show me later," Chris laughs and slides out of the VIP area. 


End file.
